Total Drama Middle School
by SilentScreaming1944
Summary: 18 students will compete for 1,000,000 dollars in this awesome 5th season of Total Drama! Full of Drama... Romance-ish stuff and Alliances! But mostly drama... Total... Drama... MIDDLE SCHOOL! (Rated T for language) (I have revived this story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everypeople's! SilentScreaming1944 here with what I friggin promised what... A MONTH ago?! I am ashamed. I DESERVE PUNISHMENT FOR FAILING ON YOU! DEAREST READERS! **

**Marcel: Chill woman. Its not like an angry mob of readers is gonna storm you and stuff. **

**Silent: *sniffle* Still... I am terrible...**

**Marcel: Yes, that you are... (Note the immense sarcasm usage)**

**Silent: But anyways. I did some MAJOR editing for this chapter. As will I do for the chapters ahead. So worry not! For I am committing myself to this story! I have put all of my other stories on hiatus until I do enough chapters to keep my conscience worry-free!**

**Marcel: Idiot... **

**Disclaimer: SilentScreaming1944 does not own 17 of the 18 campers. Just Eternity and Brooke. She also is going to give her Brooke (the freaky hyper redhead) a nickname: Jade (after her middle name... Brooklyn Jade Rivers...)**

**Silent: PLEASE NO HATE! My tiny life can't handle hate... So please... LOVE MEEEEE! **

**Marcel: Drama Queen...**

**Let The Confusion Begin...**

The camera opens to see the inside of a rusty old yellow school bus. The seats had holes in them, and a rat is seen scurrying down the isle. Chris McLean is seen sitting on the front row beaming his signature million-dollar-smile.

"Welcome viewers! In a few minutes our first few students will be board this old dusty death trap of a bus!" Chris beamed knocking his fist lightly against the wall of the bus.

The bus slowly comes to a stop. And Chef opens the door from the drivers seat.

Chris stood up professionally. Smoothing down his shirt and gleaming towards the door. "We must already be at the first stop!"

A tall girl with black hair and green bangs poked her head in shyly. She slowly got onto the bus, and her outfit was revealed. She was wearing a lime green tank top underneath a black cat ear hoodie, denim miniskirt with black thigh high socks and lime green high-top converse.

"Ziana! Welcome!" Chris cheered as the confused girl hustled to the back of the bus.

"Why is Chris McLean going to a boarding school?" Ziana questioned sitting down on the last row cautiously.

Chris smiled evilly. "That will be explained once everyone is here."

"Whatever..." She replied leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

The bus drove some thirty miles to the next stop, where a rather energetic looking redheaded girl with neon colored streaks on the sides in a braid down her back was waiting in front of a pale peach condo. She had a neon green tank top under a bubblegum pink hoodie with neon green khaki short shorts and neon green knee high converse high tops.

At the site of the infamous host the colorful girl squealed. "**OMG**! Your like **CHRIS** **MCLEAN**! Right? Well duh! Of course you are! Silly me! I'm just like a **HUGE** fan! This is like sooo cool!" She gabbed, hopping up and down in place.

"Hey Brooke! As hyper as ever I see!" Chris beamed as the hyperactive tween entered the bus. Snapping a photo of Chris with a high powered mega pixel camera, stunning the guy.

"This one's a keeper!" Brooke giggled and plopped herself down onto a random seat in the center of the bus.

Ziana stared at her blankly and a bit creeped out. "Weirdo..." She mumbled quietly.

Brooke had apparently heard this and turned around to face Ziana.

"Hi! I'm Brooke! What's your name?" The redhead smiled cheekily at the quiet girl in the back.

Ziana lowered in her seat, her hoodie covering her eyes. "Ziana..." She mumbled quietly.

Brooke's eyes lit up cheerfully. "That's a really pretty name!" Brooke commented beaming.

Just then the emergency hatch above Chris's head burst open and an reddish brown haired girl dove into the bus landing on top of the host. She had a black unzipped jacket overtop of a dark blue tank top with the hood over her head and denim shorts and boots.

"Casey Dawson report for duty!" Casey boomed imitating a solder, yet keeping her daredevil-ish smile.

Chris shoved Casey off of him, glaring madly at her. "Ow! That hurt! Go sit somewhere!" He whined, rubbing his head tenderly.

"Yes ma'am!" Casey answered walking solder-like over to Brooke and sitting down military fashion.

Brooke's eyes widened. "Ooh! Are you from the army or something?" She asked, clapping her hands wildly.

Casey shook her head. "Nope! I just thought it would be super cool if I imitated a solder!" She answered, smiling kind of cheesy.

Ziana groaned, hunkering even lower into her seat. "Great we've met another hyper clone..." She said sarcastically.

Brooke's face lit up again. "Can I take a picture of you?" She asked sweetly, holding her camera up.

"Of course!" Casey declared posing goofily for the camera. But what she didn't expect was for the flash to go off, causing her to blink numerous times to regain her eyesight.

"That's a powerful camera you've got there." Casey said rubbing her eyes.

"Oops! Sorry about that...I thought I turned the flash off..." Brooke mumbled, as she fiddled with the settings on her camera.

The bus road for about an hour or so of what seems like torture, to Ziana, Chris and Chef, because Brooke and Casey were mingling. Then the bus came to a sudden stop causing Brooke to whack into the back of the seat in front of her, hard.

The doors opened and a tall boy with short messy blonde hair stepped on the bus timidly. He had a blue turtleneck and a black parka on, with jeans and sneakers.

"Leo! Welcome!" Chris cheered scaring the boy half to death.

Leo meekly smiled. "Um, why are you doing to a boarding school?" He asked in bewilderment.

"It will be explained when everyone arrives!" Chris cheered causing a dosing off Ziana to reawaken, and glare deeply at him.

"You better be quieter man... I'm tired." She warned him, scaring everyone witless.

Leo quietly walked over to the seat across from Brooke and waved.

Brooke smiled sweetly. "Hi! I'm Brooke!" The hyper chick informed Leo who had formed a tiny smile on his own face.

"Nice to meet you Brooke!" Leo returned, setting his black duffle bag next to him.

Suddenly, the bus sped off in a cloud of dust, causing the four Tweens to lurch backward slightly.

Leo rubbed his back from the sudden impact from his seat. Looking at it to reveal a spring sticking out slightly.

The bus made a screeching stop, almost making an unsuspecting Brooke fly forward again, but she merely stumbled onto the floor.

A boy with Blue jeans, Nike Shocks shoes with a black t-shirt with various designs and a Camouflage hoodie stepped onto the bus.

He walked down the isle, without a sound to be heard other than Brooke trying to regain her balance.

"Need some help?" The boy asked holding out his hand.

She smiled sweetly. "Thanks!" Brooke answered, taking his hand and standing up straight.

The boy smiled coolly. "I'm Tony. And you are?" Tony asked awaiting Brooke's answer.

She looked confused for a second. "Huh? Oh! I'm Brooke!" She told him, and walked over to Casey and Leo.

"Take your seat before you end up hitting your seat!" Chris ordered.

The bus then sped off instantly.

(_About 10 miles away from the next camper.)_

"Soooo..." Ziana said in boredom.

"Wanna see who can stand on their head the longest?!" Casey suggested goofily.

"Totally!" Brooke said clapping her hands together.

The bus then slammed to a halt, causing Brooke to start stumbling to the ground, but someone grabbed her hoodie before she could fall.

"Gotcha! You better be more careful!" Tony suggested setting her down gently.

"Hehe... Thanks Tony..." Brooke replied, fiddling with her braid.

A girl with an off the shoulder sweater which was entirely covered by the American flag with pale blue Jean short shorts and red booties climbed on the bus happily.

"Aria! How's it going?" Chris asked coolly.

"Just fine thank you, but what are you-" Aria began but was cut off by an annoyed Chris.

"I will explain once everybody is here!" Chris barked startling Aria slightly.

She slowly made her way over to one of the front seats and watched the scenery.

"Not this time!" Brooke said clutching to the seat for dear life.

"You really should get seatbelts for this bus Chris." Leo stated bluntly.

The bus drove for an hour or so before coming to a much slower stop than previous times.

"No falling this time?" Brooke asked timidly to Leo.

"I don't think so." Leo answered, staring oddly at her.

"Huh? that's weird?" Ziana said strangely.

"Yeah..." Leo asked in the same tone of voice Ziana used.

"Hey Chris, what no big stop?" Tony questioned curiously.

"Not this time, owner has lawyers." Chris said sadly.

Everybody 'ohs' in realization.

"Anyway here's our next student Alex!" Chris called to the kids who weren't paying attention.

A boy with short neat brown hair walked onto the bus. He was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt and slacks.

Alex glared at Chris. "That's Alexander Johnson to you McLean. Hello everybody nice to meet you and-**WOOAAH**!" Alex said flying backwards as the bus took off slowly. And as soon as they are out of the property zone the bus quickly sped away at speeds humans could only dream of. Causing Alex to fall backwards again, but Tony caught him by his shirt collar.

"Dude! Your ruining the ratings!" Chris complained to Tony.

"Thanks." Alex thanked him emotionless.

"Eh, it's a habit of mine." Tony confessed. Shrugging a bit.

_(30 minutes later)_

As the bus makes another sudden halt. Brooke is over her seat on the other one and moans. A boy with a black leather jacket overtop of a black pantera t-shirt, baggy jeans with a black belt and black shoes walks on the bus.

"Welcome Logan!" Chris said coolly.

"Wait What the- why are-" logan begins but get's cut off by Chris.

"I'll explain later, just sit down!" Chris huffed angrily.

Logan reaches for something in his pocket and then takes his hand out to shake Chris's hand. as he shakes his hand, he's shocked by a hand buzzer. Logan smirks and darts down the isle to an empty seat at the back of the bus.

The bus lurches forward and the kids hit they're seats painfully.

Chris snickers, receiving hard glares from most of the students.

_(About 30 minutes of boring and uneventful bus riding-ness later.)_

The bus slows to a stop for once. and a tall boy with a brown buzz cut got on. He was wearing a white undershirt, red and white plaid short sleeved shirt and white Nikes.

"DK! Whats up man!" Chris cheered beaming his toothy smile.

"I thought I was going to a boarding school man. Now I'm confused. Why is Chris McLean here?" DK asked scratching his head in confusion.

Chris was beginning to become very impatient with the same question being asked over and over again.

"Just go sit somewhere and get out of my hair." Chris sneered angrily.

Casey leaned over and whispered something in Leo's ear. "Hehe... He rhymed." They both snickered slightly.

DK shuffled to the seat next to Aria, plopping down next to her and smiling. She glanced at him and return the smile.

"Hi! I'm DK! Who are you?" DK asked nicely.

Aria stared at him for a few moments before she smiled. "Aria…"

"Cool name!" DK said coolly.

"Thanks!" Aria replied, looking back out the window.

After about 30 more talkative miles the bus **FINALLY** came to a slow stop.

"Yay! I didn't fly out of my seat this time!" Brooke cheered pumping her fists up in the air.

"We'll see about that." Chris mutters evilly pulling out a remote out of nowhere, and pushing an ejector seat button, and causing the seat Brooke was in to launch her forward knocking into the next contestant head on.

"Ow..." A girl with a plain white baggy t-shirt with a handlebar mustache on it along with a long-term tank top under it. Bubblegum pink jeans, mismatched socks, one a knee sock with a pink boot pattern printed on it, and the other an ankle sock with cheetahs print on it but he strange thing was that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Was that really necessary?" Brooke complained standing up stiffly.

"Wow, your heavy." The girl said standing up rubbing her head softly.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Brooke asked helping her to a seat.

"Yeah I'm fine..." The girl said siting down slowly.

"I'm Brooke! You are?" Brooke said clapping her hands happily.

"My name is Miri! Nice to meet you Brooke!" Miri commented shaking Brooke's hand firmly.

Casey popped head from the other side of the seat up and smiled cheesily and said. "Hi! I'm Casey! That's Leo, Tony, DK, Aria, Logan, Alex and Ziana!" She said pointing out each person.

"Wow! I've received the whole enchilada!" Miri said smiling sweetly.

The bus slowly pulled away... For once...

About 20 or so minutes, the bus halted quickly. Without Brooke, or anyone for that matter, flying forward.

"Phew!" Brooke sighed leaning back tiredly in her maroon seat.

A boy with a red sweater and jeans with black sneakers climbed on the bus in boredom with his hands in his jean pockets.

Derek! My man! How's life treating you?" Chris beamed smiling hugely.

"Uh... Do I wanna know?" Derek questioned strangely.

"Nope!" Chris said not removing his beaming smile.

"Cool..." Derek said taking a seat next to Miri casually.

"Sup! I'm Miri!" She chimed happily.

"Derek's the name." He said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, I'm Leo."

"I'm Casey! Sup dude!"

"My names Aria."

"I'm Alexander Johnson. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Logan." The prankster said, sticking his zapper hand out. But not before Aria swatted it away.

"Hey bro. I'm Tony. And that's Brooke."

"Ziana..."

Derek smiled at all of the friendly people on the bus. "Nice to meet all of you!"

**(About 45 minutes of awkward silence later...)**

The bus slowed to a halt, letting a girl with long brown hair put in a side ponytail hop onto the bus. She was wearing a dark navy camisole with a white cardigan over that with blue skinny jeans and black converse.

"Vanni! Wazzup!" Chris greeted coolly, guiding her to a seat.

"Oh, you know... The usual..." Vanni murmured in a monotone voice sitting in the back beside Ziana, who scooted over to make room.

(The bus really must hate Brooke at the moment) The bus takes off spinning it's wheels crazily, causing Brooke to fly down the isle hitting her head on the back window with a loud **BANG**!

Some of the people winced at the sound.

"God that must hurt!" Leo declared peering over the side of his seat at Brooke.

"I-I'm alright? Heeyy, why are there 4 Miri's?" Brooke said staring at Miri strangely.

"Uh, maybe we should get a doctor?" Derek said looking oddly at Chris.

"Nah! She'll be fine and dandy! See!" Chris reassured them pointing at Brooke who had started to stand up but fall face first over a seat with her legs hanging over the seat cushion.

"That doesn't look comfortable..." Aria comments bluntly covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"N-no need to worry! I-I'll be f-f-fine..." Brooke stuttered sticking her pointer finger in the air triumphant-like.

The bus pulled to a sudden halt, this time Brooke grabbed hold of her seat strongly.

"Yay! I didn't fall this time!" Brooke cheered leaning up from her dizzy state.

"Aw oh well at least we still have the footage of you falling numerous times, haha hilarious!" Chris laughed and pointed his finger at Brooke tauntingly.

At the mention of this Tony walked up towards Chris and bends Chris' arm.

"**OWOWOWOWOW**! Dang man! anyway next up Oblivian..." Chris wheezed in pain.

A girl with golden tank top with silver straps and red and orange lining under a white nice fitting leather jacket, black skinny jeans with orange belt with silver buckle and golden Adidas high tops. Also golden sun earings, and leather wrap bracelet with the moon, stars and sun charm. And a black leather necklace with a golden eye of hours charm.

"Why is he here?" Oblivian asked, jolting her thumb towards the host with a bewildered look on her face.

"You're guess is as good as mine." DK stated bluntly.

"He says he'll explain once everyone's on board." Ziana said in boredom.

"How many are left?" Oblivian asked curiously.

"Just a few now sit down and let's go." Chris ordered the girl pointing to a seat next to Alex.

As Oblivian sits down the bus speeds off to the next house.

_(During the bus ride to the next house)_

You see Ziana asleep in the back right hand corner, DK next to her talking quietly to Vanni. Leo is seen talking to Derek, Aria and Miri about his old school, Brooke and Casey are talking about turtles, Logan and Tony are staring each other down competitively. And Alex is staring out of his window tiredly.

The bus comes to a screaching halt in which Brooke crashes into Leo and making both of them crash into Chris. The other students grimace while Tony helps both Leo and Brooke up.

"Ow, ugh, anyway here's our next kid Walt!" Chris announces cheerfully.

A short boy walks up in a black jacket and an orange shirt.

"Hey, check this out! (does imitation of Chris' voice) Hey I'm Chris McLean and I am the most egotistical pathetic idiotic host in the world!" Walt jokes doing weird hand motions to.

All the teens laugh while Chris is extremely annoyed.

"Hey you forgot narcissistic!" Logan says between laughs.

More laughter is heard as Chris pushed Walt and the bus sped off in a cloud of dust.

Walt nearly hits his face on the ground until a hand reaches out and holds him. Walt looks up.

"Thanks." Walt says relieved a bit.

"No problem, I'm Tony by the way." Tony introduced himself smiling coolly.

"I'm Walt. Thanks for saving me." Walt said relieved.

"Yeah he does that especially to little Ms. Tumble Weed." Logan declared jabbing his thumb behind him towards Brooke.

"Hey!" Brooke said Interrupting her conversation with Casey who was talking about turtles.

"That was an accident!" She protested crossing her arms.

"Sure it was." Logan said sarcastically turning back to face Walt.

"Hey lay off!" Tony defended. Glaring at the pranker.

"Who's asking you, freak." Logan sneered narrowing his eyes on Tony.

"At least I don't act like and idiot!" Tony angrily yelled.

"Them's fighting words!" Logan hissed sounding really ticked off.

"Something I don't mind doing!" Tony yelled back rolling up his sleeve and walking towards Logan with rage.

"Hey guys save the fights till later we are nearing the next house!" Chris said breaking them up.

"Imbecile!" Tony said under his breath.

"Retard." Logan hissed shooting daggers at Tony.

As the bus came to another stop Mostly everyone was asleep except Leo, Casey who was upside down, Brooke who was talking to Casey about flying rainbow vegetarian shark eating pandas and Tony who was showing some Kenpo moves to Leo.

"**STUDENTS**! Welcome our next student Luna!" Chris boomed waking up everybody accept Ziana, Logan and Miri.

A girl with a gray pullover sweatshirt that has a picture of a smiling cupcake obit with dark blue boot cut jeans and her trademark brown, ankle length cowboy boots. She also has braces and blue, square shaped glasses

"Hi." Luna said timidly pushing her glasses up a bit.

"Sit down now." Tony ordered pointing to the maroon seat in front of him.

"Okay? Why?" Luna said strangely.

The bus speeds away with a steaming Chris.

"That's why." Tony replies coolly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah this guy always saves people of a hard fall when the bus does that." Leo states sounding a bit like a history teacher.

"Yeah especially to me it happens over and over-" Brooke began but was cut off.

"and over and over and over and-" Tony joked sarcastically nodding his head every time he say over.

"HEY!" Brooke yells while punching Tony in the arm.

"Well I'm Luna." Luna said kindly.

"I'm Leo that's Tony, Brooke, Alex, Aria, Miri, DK, Derek, Logan, Ziana, Walt, Vanni, Oblivian and that's Casey." Leo said smiling sweetly at Luna.

"Nice." Luna said putting a thumbs up sign.

The bus then took of hastily. But not before stopping in front of a rusty old double-wide. Where a boy with black and white dyed hair grumpily got on. He was wearing a white wife beater under a sleeveless black biker jacket and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Welcome Luke!" Chris smiled gleefully. Luke glared at everyone and plopped himself into a random seat and leaned back to take a nap. "Don't nobody wake me up or **pain** is in your future..." He threatened before dosing off.

The students exchanged worried glances. Then the bus drove away.

The kids continue their diverse conversations, or (in Ziana, Miri, Luke and Logan's case) napping, for some 60 miles until Chris pipes up. "Students! We are approaching the next house!" Chris yelled successfully waking up all of the contestants.

The bus slowed for a change, stopping in front of a white townhouse. Where the doors opened.

"Does anyone know how many more people are coming? The bus is getting cramped..." Aria asked. Receiving no's here and there.

"Probably like... Three or something..." Derek muttered.

"I want to get off of this smelly bus, and away from you creeps!" Logan sarcastically wined. Earning a smack on the back of his head from Aria.

"Jerk!" She snarled.

"The drama has already begun and Its not even lunch time! (to himself) The ratings will be fantastic." Chris murmured devilishly.

"What was that?" Luke demanded looking up from his nap.

"Oh nothing..." Chris lies smiling cheesily.

Luke grunted but then fell back asleep.

"Anyway meet our next student Brooke!"

A girl with a white t-shirt and pink jeans with black sneakers and a white watch with a navy blue cap climbed onto the rusty yellow death trap.

"Hey." Brooke said sweetly.

"Great now there's two." Logan said, slumping back in his seat.

As the bus pulled away, Brooke sat down.

"Hi!" Brooke said coolly sitting down beside Aria.

"Hey." Leo waved at her.

"Hey." DK greeted smiling nicely.

"Hi! Which is better Rainbow flying vegetarian shark eating Pandas or an army of crayons?" Casey asked hyperly.

"Uh, what?" Brooke said bewildered.

"Casey down girl, I have a coookie." Leo said tempting Casey with a chocolate chip cookie from his backpack.

"**COOKIE**!" Casey yelled crazily tackling Leo for the cookie.

"What's her name?" Brooke asked pointing at the other Brooke who was sleepily gazing out of her window.

"She's Brooke." Tony said, crossing his arms.

"Cool. Best name ever." Brooke joked, smiling.

"Have you met the new kid?" Leo asked coolly. Towards the hyper Brooke.

"Who?" Brooke asked scratching her head.

"ME!" The other Brooke said startling Brooke.

"Hi what's your name?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Brooke." The other Brooke said a bit irritated.

"Hi! that's just like my name!" Brooke cheered clapping her hands happily.

As the two Brooke's carry on the conversation Chris announces that we will arrive at the next house soon.

"Alright students last one coming up!" Chris said happily.

"FINALLY MAN WE'VE BEEN ON THIS THING FOR NEARLY 4 HOURS!" Luke shouted in relief.

"Relax man here have this." DK said tossing a blue gatorade at Luke.

"Huh gatorade uh thanks." Luke said catching a blue gatorade.

"Chris send em in!" Vanni said sweetly.

A boy with a dark blue unbuttoned plaid shirt with a black shirt, black jeans and blue and black nikes and a dark blue watch, dark blue and black hat walks up.

"Welcome Bryan!" Chris said cheerily.

"Hello everyone, and hello ladies." Bryan flirted, winking at Ziana, who made a disgusted face.

"Hey, that's Ziana, that's Casey, Brooke and Brooke, Oblivion is the one sleeping at the back, that's Luke and Aria. Walt is the one with tinkering over there that over there Leo and that's Logan over there is Luna and Vanni and Miri, that's DK and Derek is the one over there. And that's Alex." Tony said pointing at everybody with his pointer finger.

"Alexander Johnson!" Alex corrected professionally.

"Anyway I'm Tony and I suggest you sit down before you fall." Tony warned Bryan.

"NOT THIS TIME! HAHAHA!" Chris laughed maniacally.

Chris puts on a seatbelt while the bus goes super fast going at least 90 mph.

Chris you b****!" Tony cursed angeily.

"HAHAHA ATTENTION STUDENTS WE ARE GOING TO BE AT THE SCHOOL IN TWENTY MINUTES!" Chris cheered excitedly.

"Twenty I don't think I can last five!" Brooke whined massaging her temples.

"WHEN WE GET OFF I"M GONNA KILL CHRIS...**HEY**!" Tony, Logan and Luke say in angry unison.

(_20 agonizing minutes later)_

"WE'RE HERE!" Chris shouted scaring the tar out o some of the students.

The bus came to a sudden screeching halt that with great force made Brooke fly into Aria and they knocked over Derek, Miri and Luke creating a giant pile in the middle of the isle.

"Timber..." Ziana groaned in boredom as she climbed over the heads of people to exit the bus.

After everyone had exited the bus. It drove away with great haste.

"No more evil bus?" Brooke asked hopeful.

"No more evil bus." Casey said patting her friends head gently.

"Let's get a move on people! I have a show to do!" Chris ordered clapping his hands together.

"Wait just one second buster brown! Are you telling me that we're gonna be on Total Drama?!" Aria said waving her hand over the students behind her.

"That's right Aria! You guys are starring in the newest season of Total Drama!" Chris said excitedly.

"What's it called?" Derek asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked Derek! This season is called. Total. Drama. MIDDLE SCHOOL!" Chris beamed showing the students a banner with the words 'Total Dram Middle School' painted in bright red colors.

Brooke jumped up and down hyperly. "**OMG** REALLY? I'M ON TOTAL DRAMA?!" She squealed nearly busting everyone's eardrums.

"Yes hyper Haley!" Chris said deviously.

"**EEEEEEEE**!" Brooke squealed jumping up and down crazily.

"Ok! Ok! Chill Brooke!" Chris demanded harshly.

"What's next? A creepy girl is gonna appear from out of nowhere and freak the crap out of us?" Miri asked sarcastically.

Just then a girl wearing a black long sleeved tulip dress with a grey loose belt appeared from behind the group.

"Actually I would prefer if you call me Eternity..." The girl said in a rather ghostly hollow voice.

The students nearly jumped out of their skin.

"I knew this day would come! ZOMBIES ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD!" Casey yelled leaping onto Ziana's back for dear life.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Ziana said swatting at Casey frantically.

"She's not a zombie! She's my assistant! Everybody welcome Eternity!" Chris said as the girl walked through the crowd of students eyeing them carefully.

"I will be announcing your teams..." Eternity said ghostly pulling a crumbled up piece of paper from behind her back.

"When I call your name come stand over here." Eternity said pointing to the spot beside her.

"Bryan"

"Vanni"

"Brooke"

"Which Brooke?" The two girls asked in unison.

"The Brooke with the brown hair." Eternity answered hollowly pointing a pail finger at her.

"Derek"

"Oblivian"

"Leo"

"DK"

"Ziana"

And Luna." Eternity finished quietly.

"You are now know as the Screaming Rebel's..." She said in a ghostly monotone voice.

"Sweet, I'm rebel..." Ziana said smiling a bit.

Eternity took another piece of paper from behind her back.

"When I call your name come stand over there." Eternity said pointing to a spot beside Chris.

"Walt"

"Brooke"

"Casey"

"Miri"

"Tony"

"Logan"

"Luke"

"Aira"

"And Alex." Eternity finished setting both papers down on a rock.

"It's Alexander..." Alex mumbled under his breath.

"You will be known as the Killer Mace's." Eternity hollowly said and began walking away.

"Well my job for today is complete... Christopher? May I leave the premises?" Eternity asked ghostly and politely.

"It's Chris. And be back here by 2:00 this afternoon!" Chris ordered dismissing Eternity with a wave of his hand.

**Silent: So? Do you like my changes? Or do I still have to much oddness, Tooke? (BrookexTony) or was there to much yelling? I MUST KNOW! I NEEDEED TO KNOW! *becomes half-insane and tears paper after paper apart, until getting smacked in the back of her head with a frying pan. Courtesy of Marcel***

**Marcel: Spaz... Anyway... Comment, follow. Do whatever... Just don't wake me up from my nap. Compendia? *holds up frying pan as a warning* Good. Later everypeople's!**

**Silence Is The Most Audible Scream...**


	2. Seriously Urgent Update!

**Hello everypeople's! Silent here with a very serious and important message! **

**Due to some resurfacing serious family matters involving my safety and well being. I have to disappear for a while. (Not literally... Just no fanfiction for a bit...) but I will do everything in my power to stay safe and continue writing chapters! So please don't be mad at me if I don't update for a couple of months or so... I have excellent reasons...**

**I love you all! Please no hate! Goodbye for now everypeople's!**


End file.
